Captain America's Shield/Gallery
A gallery of images of Captain America's shield. Movies ''Iron Man Screenshots Shield 1.png The Incredible Hulk Screenshots Captain america shield the incredible hulk.png|Deleted Scene Iron Man 2 Screenshots Coulson_shield.png Captain America: The First Avenger Screenshots CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h13m32s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h14m35s36.png Cap with shield.png Cap Shield 1.png Cap Shield 2.png Cap Shield 3.png Cap Shield 4.png BuckyCapMountain.png Bucky Shield.png|Bucky uses Cap's Shield CapShield6.png Captain America's Shield.png|Cap's Shield Holding the Door to the Red Skull CapShield-CATFA.png CapShield2-CATFA.png Promotional 180px-Captain_America_Shield.jpg Shield-Captain-America-Movie.jpg CA_TFA_shield1.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Poster (Sans Text) Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg|Teaser Poster for ''Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 1.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 2.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 3.jpg Concept Art Shield Concept Art.jpg NmzaCcY.jpg Captain_America-vs_hydra.jpeg CATFA Plane Concept Art.jpg Rescue Cap Concept.png Behind the Scenes Captain America behind the scenes 5.png Captain_America_behind_the_scenes_12.jpg ''The Avengers Screenshots Movies_avengers_super_bowl_trailer_best_bits_2.jpg CapGermany.png CAShieldvsMjonir-TheAvengers.png Promotional Avengers entertainment weekly cover.jpg Behind the Scenes Captain_america_avengers_on_set-1.jpg The Avengers filming 4.jpg The Avengers filming 5.jpg EZUkN.jpg The-avengers-behind-the-scenes-photos-2.jpg Behind the Scene the avengers 7.jpg Behind the Scene the avengers 8.jpg Funny_avengers_picture.jpg Gh17709r.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier Screenshots Batroc142.jpg Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Official-Photo-Bucky-punching-Shield.jpg Cap2 4949.jpg Shield next to bed.png Promotional Captain America- The Winter Soldier teaser.jpg Stealth Shield.png 9349744826 0b0508ef7f o.jpg Cap TWS Masked Poster.jpg Captain-Steve-Rogers-CATWS textless.jpg Captainwidowpromo.jpg EMPIRE-Captain America the Winter Soldier.jpg Concept Art SuPcJZT.jpg RlLLP8WxaDY.jpg Behind the Scenes Steve rogers in CATWS.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier Behind the scenes-6.png Winter Soldier behind the scenes 3.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron Screenshots Broken Shield.png Cap%27sShieldAoU.png Aou 013005.jpg UltronCap'sShield.png Black Widow with Cap's shield.jpg Promotional Black Widow shield.jpg Black Widows bike.jpg BrokenCapShieldSDCC2014.jpg 10968381 725021770952233 6523847713573272717 n.jpg Avengers Age Of Ultron-poster1.jpg CaptainAmerica-001-AvengersAOU.png AoU Capshield actiontoss.jpg AoU Art Cap.jpg CaptainAmericaAvengersAOUPromo.jpg CaptainAmerica AOU character-art-poster.jpg Age of Ultromn Japanese Poster.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-IMAX-HR-3.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-IMAX-HR-4.jpg Ant Man Promotional Ant-Man (Captain America) Poster.jpg Caps shield textless.jpg Captain America: Civil War Screenshots Captain America Civil War 17.png Captain America Civil War 130.png Captain America Civil War 34.png Spidey 1.png Spidey 3.png Spidey 4.png Spider-Man CW.png Spider-Man_Civil_War_Trailer_(1).png Spidey Shield Ant-Man.png CW Spot5 6.png Team Cap.png Captain America Civil War 150.png Cap and Bucky Promo.jpg Captain America Civil War 80.png Defeated Iron Man.png Captain America Civil War 154.png Dropped Shield.png Promotional Civil War Empire.jpg Civil War Empire 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Concept Art 1.png Vibranium Claws.jpg Civil_War_Calendar.jpg Teamcapcivilwarart.jpg EWCover 2of4.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 1.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 3.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg CW AMC Theater Poster 3.jpg Enter Team Cap.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg Promo Team Cap 1.png CW Japanese Poster Cap.jpg CACW Steve Textless Poster.jpg Civil War EW cover.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster Cap.jpg Black_Panther_Battle_Promo.jpg Behind the Scenes Ant-Man with Cap's Shield (Atlanta, GA - The Making of CACW).png CW BtS Cap and Ant-Man.jpg On_set_Captain_America_Civil_War_1.png BTS-Captain_America-Civil_War-2.jpg Concept Art 7bkD6q.jpg MUtCgk.jpg ULTRA HD Civil War Battle Art.jpg Avengers goes to War.png Civil War Concept Art 1.jpg Civil War Concept Art 2.jpg Civil War Concept Art 5.jpg Civil War Concept Art 6.jpg Civil War Concept Art 7.jpg Ant-Man_vs_Hawkeye_concept_art.jpg Doctor Strange Promotional DS Spot 15 - 3.png Agent Carter Screenshots [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: ''Valediction]] Peggy_with_Cap's_shield.png Cap's_Shield_AC.png Comics ''Captain America: First Vengeance Cap vs HYDRA.png Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Cap soldier.png Gabe Cap James.png Cap Shield.png Peggy Cap Shield.png It works.PNG The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Cap London Blitz.PNG Captain America: Homecoming CapHomecoming.jpg CAPAHOME2014001-COV-COL-20620.jpg CapHC2.jpg Video Games Captain America: Super Soldier Screenshots CapShield-CASS.png CapSmash-CASS.png CapSlam-CASS.png Cap vs HYDRA in France.jpg Captain-america-super-soldier-5.jpg Cap vs HYDRA.jpg Cap vs Cross.jpg Cap-Strucker fight.jpg Cap-MHydra fight.jpg 89633 23329multi-baddies.jpg Howling Commandos video game.png Cap vs Zola bot2.jpg Cap vs Zola bot.jpg 7l6.jpg 4e05170113925.jpg 4e24b9b03dafb.jpg 4e134f745a9ca.jpg 4e24ba3861b41.jpg 4e24ba0b83493.jpg 4e1f251c88a05.jpg 4e0cb84077bf6.jpg 4e0a5e8b9df86.jpg 4dfbf26c1f9b3.jpg 4dfbf06bd1d8f.jpg 4dfbf1f9ba7d8.jpg 4de51afd11650.jpg 4de51aded97b8.jpg 4de51aa5d376a.jpg 4d879c579138b.jpg 4d879c24570b9.jpg 4d879be8691c2.jpg 4d87a2392f829.jpg 4d87a185bac0c.jpg 4d87a26f6cc63.jpg 4d87a12e49725.jpg 4d87a1ec135b4.jpg 4d5b3ecceb31f.jpg 4cab970266b6a.jpg 4cab96fbe6924.jpg 4cab96f56cdf5.jpg 4cab96eedf13e.jpg 4cab96eedf13e.jpg 4e24b94083850.jpg 4e24ba56e464e.jpg 4e24b989d6456.jpg 4e24b909e5cf7.jpg 4dffaf6726ca1.jpg 4dffaf8a17c2a.jpg 4dffaf4ab62c3.jpg 4dffaf0d2a1b3.jpg 4dffaee8c38d9.jpg 4d87a3422cb37.jpg 4d87a311dca83.jpg 4d87a53dcb4a6.jpg 4d87a50ec83f5.jpg 4d87a4cf74358.jpg 4d87a2e75f9a4.jpg 4dffafc6df27e.jpg 4dffafe2e6a1f.jpg 4dffaffab2dac.jpg 4dffb01414530.jpg Zemo's Diaries.png Zola's Film Reels.png Promotional 4d5b3f6c9950f.jpg 4e24b87af24dc.png 4e24b8d12ab12.png 4e24b7c1c6a95.png 522748c232c88.jpg 4d96416a906e0.jpg 4d9641b719141.jpg 4d9641e33e641.jpg 4d96423fe9d89.jpg 4e24be0c4ee1e.jpg 4e24bd8b7de66.jpg Concept Art Captain America Concept Art 01a.jpg Captain America Concept Art 02a.jpg Captain America Concept Art 03a.jpg Captain America render-2.jpg Captain America render-1.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game'' Screenshots Puff Adder surrender.png Stark Labs.png Cap vs Winter Soldier video game.png Cap vs Shockwave.png Cap vs King Cobra.png Promotional Captain America The Winter Soldier The Official Game.jpg Merchandise Civil War Fathead 02.png Civil War Fathead 03.png Civil War Fathead 05.png Category:Galleries